Past Nations of America
by Summer Leigh Wind
Summary: "Why do we always go to a bar when we come to New York?" Tapping her fingers on the wheel, California frowns at the stop and go lights; the red reflecting off her thick frames. "Come one Monty," she says, "You know, we all know, why we always hit the bar." She mumbles with some irritation, but mostly defeat. Redo of an old fic.
1. Chapter 1

**_Past Nations of America_**

* * *

**Out on the Town:**

"Get yer goddamn hands off me!" Hawaii screams, jerking away from the waiter who had man-handled her out of the bar. Tex, from beside her hiccups his blank stare alighting as he grins at her.

"It's your fault," he says.

"Oh yeah?" Hawaii shouts, "Who the hell just said their beaches were better than _my _beaches! Your beaches don't even _compare_ you dumb asshole!"

Tex frowns, struggling to take in all the words before scowling. "I'm not dumb," he growls and steps towards the smaller state.

Sauntering out of the bar with California trailing just behind, Vermont steps between the warring pair and flips them each the bird. "You're both a couple a drunk asses, if you get yourselves arrested don't expect me to bail you out. You can spend the night at the jail's detox cell for all I care."

"You can't talk to me that way!" Hawaii snaps, stumbling as she attempts to shove the other.

Easily stepping back, Vermont hands off the key to his car to the blond behind him. "Get the car, won't you kid?" The girl nods and darts off around the corner-hopefully she'll be able to get here soon; the hot-heads are beginning to make a scene...

"How come we're asses, but you stuck us the finger?" Tex asks belatedly. Vermont can only shake his head and wonder why he hasn't stolen the kids license yet, he sure as hell doesn't _look _old enough to drink.

"The things you latch on to when you're drunk, Tex," Vermont grumbles.

Draping herself on him, Hawaii, much paler than just moments before whispers; "'m gonna be sick Monty." Aiming her head away from him and his shoes, the older state crinkles his nose.

"My god, don't throw up on _me_" he mutters desperately just as he catches sight of his Subaru rounding the corner with a very tense Cali behind the wheel. Waving to her, she maneuvers the car to the curb where the man throws open the door. "Get in guys," he orders to the drunken states; making sure they're buckled as they settled into their seats. Closing the door on them, he slinks into the passenger seat and runs a hand through his tousled hair.

"Why do we always go to a bar when we come to New York?"

Tapping her fingers on the wheel, California frowns at the stop and go lights; the red reflecting off her thick frames. "Come one Monty," she says, "You know, we _all _know, why we always hit the bar." She mumbles with some irritation, but mostly defeat.

Vermont slumps down in his seat, he does. They wouldn't come here if it weren't for work, _he _lives here and-

"Open a window! Imma gonna be sick!" Hawaii moans, thumping weakly at the glass.

Eyes wide, Vermont cries "Open it Cali! Open it!" Jumping, the teenager fumbles; barely getting the window down enough for the woman in back to stick her head out and yak all over the side of the car. Vermont winces, that is going to be disgusting to clean off...he would make Hawaii do it, but it needs to be washed off sooner than later.

Miserable, he glances to Tex in the rear-view mirror; he's relieved to find the brunette passed out. "At least our lone star's out for the count," he grunts.

Cali hums. "I'd be back there too, I bet, if I looked old enough to drink; anyway."

"You _were _old enough once, even then you didn't get hammered." Vermont remarks.

An odd smile glimpses on the girl's face for a moment. "Not when we were together, no," she concurs; "Someone needs to help you get their asses back to the hotel room after all...it's not like South comes up this far North."

The car veers to the left as they turn on to the street of their hotel. "No, he doesn't," Vermont sighs; "But, he smokes, like, eight packs a day; my car always has that after smell whenever he rides with me."

California doesn't say anything as they pull up to their hotel's parking garage; driving in, she finds a relatively close spot to the entrance. Getting out, she walks towards Hawii's door only to cringe. "Are you taking Tex to his room?" She questions.

"Naw, thought I'd just dump him in my bed; it's gonna take long enough to clean that shit up." Vermont explains, pointing at the bile coating his door.

Rummaging in her purse, Cali pulls out a wad of tissues. "I'd take Hawaii to her room...however, I'm afraid she'd choke on her puke in her sleep if someone isn't there to make sure she's lying on her side."

Offering his hand for the tissues, Monty mutters; "Let me."

Shaking her head, Cali opens the door; cursing quietly under her breath as she un-buckle's her fellow state's body from the seat.

Listless, Hawaii flops into the smaller girl's arms; only stirring as her fingers touch the glasses. "Oh...it's you," she grumbles, "You fuckin' shit-stain!" She howls abruptly; her eyes ablaze with drunken anger.

Monty makes to step in, yet the blond smiles and straightens her friend out so they can walk towards the hotel and to her room. "No Hawaii, I'm Cali? 'member?" She patiently asks.

The woman's face slowly shifts. "Ah, shit, sorry Cali...I didn' mean ta think ya're him," she sniffles.

Patting her back, the bespectacled teenager leads the Hawaiian woman towards the yellow light of the hotel. "It's fine, it's fine..." she soothes as they sway through the sleeping cars in the remnants of the day's heat as it rises from the asphalt.

Scratching his head, Vermont turns back to the car; fully ready to pull out the towel he keeps in the trunk. Instead, he finds Tex's oddly vibrant brown staring him down.

"What is it lone star?" He inquires.

"Her eyes aren't blue," he mutters.

Vermont frowns, not quite understanding until he does. "Yeah, they aren't;" he agrees.

"South's his twin," he continues.

"No.." Vermont disagrees. "You're the one who always says he's not, he doesn't wear glasses, he's not so muscular, he likes overalls and cats..."

"I lied," Tex bluntly cuts in. "I say that 'cause I don't want him to feel so bad. He lost everything, but he's still there; Hawaii won't stay alone in a room with him, you don't visit him unless you have to and Cali can't ever talk about anything but cats when she sees him." Squirming, the younger's face becomes unsettled as he continues; "I saw South when he was little, he was a lot like him even then, though,it was hard to hate South when he was so small n' cute...now..." he shrugs.

Feeling nothing he says can be adequate, the Vermonter replies, "Yeah." Sufficiently summing up how fucked they all were without saying anything.

Someday, someday, _someday _things will be different, (someday).

* * *

**Well...You know that old Past Nations of America I had? That's gone forever and this is going to have the same characters and similarities; but, it's going to be about these past nations who are pushing for recognition from America (the head honcho). **

**Thanks for reading and review!**

**BTW, I have a Deviantart account; I don't know if I've ever mentioned it before...but, it holds some (bad) fanart, some of my fanfiction, original work and some photos. It's called Nina-Lyn**

**P.S. Say thanks to Failing Wings guys! She's the one who pushed me to get this first chapter finished with her inquiries about the old one! I didn't want to disappoint...however, this will be updated on a sporadic basis. Which means I didn't really redeem myself...**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Past Nations of America_**

* * *

**Down South:**

Propped against his doorway with a cigarette to his lips, South tries not to think too hard on anything as the television plays somewhere in the background. Tex said he'd come by this weekend...but, he'd sent him a text telling him he couldn't in the wee hours of the morning. Tapping the ash off his cigarette on the scarred door-frame, the blond can't help grinding his teeth. He's sick and tired of this sh-oh, reaching down he rubs between the ears of Anna-Sue.

Flinging the cigarette aside, he picks up the lean cat. "Hey there darlin', where's Papa and Sam? Y'all went out together, would be nice if you came back together too."

Two blue eyes gaze up boldly and Anna-Sue headbutts him under the chin with a husky purr. Curling around her, South steps back inside letting the screen door slam close. Getting to the kitchen, he hops over the breakfast bar and opens one of the back cupboards pulling out a can of cat food. "Looks like we're gettin' low darlin'! I'll have to run out later..." He tells the cat in his arms as he puts her down on the counter.

Anna-Sue's tail flicks this way and that as South puts together her breakfast, giving a low purr when a festive dish is put before her. "Good girl," South compliments, scratching her head.

"...yeah! I'm super excited to see it, I read all the books and I bet it'll be great!" Turning his head, South catches a glimpse of California on the news. Upping the volume, he watches as the younger nation chatters happily with a couple girls in line with her as the news-caster drones on in the background at what appears to be a movie-premiere. It's been quite a while since he last talked with the girl...maybe if he uploaded a cat video or posted a picture of Papa on his Facebook? At the very least, he knows she'll like it and leave a comment.

From behind he hears a grave meow and with a little smirk, South takes down two more cans. "Might as well head out now, huh? Y'all aren't goin' to be happy with dry food tonight," he muses as he makes up two bowls for his boys.

XxXxX

Whistling old hymns as he window-shops the main-street of his sleepy town, the purposeful clank of cat food sounding each time he takes a step, South almost feels content. It's a hard thing to come by when everyone's so set on being the opposite; waving at a woman smoking on her porch, the blond man plans to step into the pizza-parlor to the left of him to grab some lunch when-

"_Mon ami_!"

South jumps, his first thought is that it's Vermont; that can't be right, though...so who is it? Slowly turning, the man feels his mouth go dry at the sight of the bearded man grinning at him.

"Ah _Amerique_! What are you doing 'ere? I 'ad to stop 'ere for gas on my way to Memphis, _et vous_?"

Slapping the largest grin he can on his face, the state shakes his head. "I'm sorry sir, but I think you have the wrong guy.."

The blond man pouts. "Come now, taking off your glasses and wearing something other than that jacket isn't going to fool me!" He proclaims throwing an arm around the younger man's shoulder.

Straining at the strange touch, South almost wants to play along...if only to have someone other than his cats to talk to for the afternoon. However, the man has enough integrity and pride in himself to press on with his refusal. Shrugging the arm away, the state puts on his best scowl and shakes his head; "No man, I'm not this _Amerique, _'sides that, I have some pals waitin' for me back home; if you'd excuse me!" And with a burst of energy takes off jogging down the street and turns sharply in the drive way of some person's home where he cuts into another's backyard to a sidewalk across the road...

XxXxX

Once in his pick-up truck, South drops the cans into the passenger seat and turns on his car. His hands rest on the steering-wheel...only to slip off. Wiping at the corners of his eyes; South give a soft heave. He's America to everyone isn't he? Even to people who know the original thirteen intimately...lifting his gaze, he sees his face in his rear-view mirror.

Sky-blue gaze hatefully back. "YAH!" He roars, ripping it out with surprising strength. How he hates mirrors! Always telling him what he so desperately wants to pretend isn't true. He wants to be dead. He wishes America could have it his way, he wishes the original thirteen was the entity of the whole nation...Sniveling like a child, South puts his hands back on the wheel and hits the gas pedal.

It's time he goes home.

XxXxX

Standing lost in the middle of the street, France is by far more confused than annoyed. That was...that was America, wasn't it? He certainly _looked _liked him anyway. Glancing about, he sees a woman frowning at him from across the street; giving her a bashful smile, he plans to get out of town when she jams her cigarette into the railing of her porch._  
_

"What's wrong with y'all foreigners?" She demands.

Sputtering, France gapes. "What?"

"He sure as hell didn' know you, but you kept pressin' anway!" She snaps back at him, her rotund body shifting towards her steps.

Senses on high alert, France prepares himself to run. "I 'ave a friend! 'e looks just like 'im!" He cries defensively.

The woman's lips curl funnily. "That boy ain't got no brothers, I seen him around town for almost ten years now-never ever has he come to town with anybody." She tells him.

France frowns, "Why would 'e come to town when 'e 'as company?"

Flicking a hand to the pizza-parlor just behind him, the woman imparts to France; "He goes there a couple times a month, if he had someone comin' around to see him; he woulda brought them there for lunch or dinner by now."

Curious and perplexed, France thinks to ask; "You've seen 'im around for almost ten years, _oui_? 'as 'e changed much in appearance?"

She shrugs. "We ain't friends, he comes around sometimes and we wave. No, though, to your question; he doesn't look much different from the first time I seen him."

The Frenchman nods and smiles. "Thank you _madame_, you've been very 'elpful. I'll leave now, sorry for the disturbance!" And with a charming kiss blown from his fingers, France begins to walk back the way he came.

A youth that looks like America...that hasn't changed in appearance for nearly ten years; _curieux._

Pulling a cigarette of his own from his shirt pocket, France mentally tells himself to ask America about it later, see if the younger nation doesn't have a sufficient explanation for such a strange phenomenon.

* * *

**And that's the end of this chapter! What do you all think of South BTW? Is he a believable character? No? If not, why?**

**So, thanks Failing Wings for your review last chapter; I appreciated it so much :) What I'd love to see is five reviews by the next time I upload a chapter? I think that's a doable goal (I can tell how many people are reading this, you know).**

**Before I finish, I'd like to tell you about a couple Hetalia fics I'm beta'ing! **

**First, I have _A World Left Forgotten _by alchemy's homunculi. This fic has a focus on Prussia in a future world where most of the nations that we know are dead and gone, so far, I think it'll shape up to be a very intriguing story.**

**Then I have _The Courtship of War _by Fem America 13. She's pretty new to the writing-scene, but she has this clever mash-up of Star Wars and Hetalia with a few other fandoms getting mixed in from time to time. If you like Star Wars and Hetalia, why not take a look? **

**It'd mean a lot to both of them if you could just take a peak and tell them if you liked their stories or not :)**

**Finally! Thank you all for reading and please review!**

_**Words:**_

_**Mon Ami-My Friend**_

_**Amerique-America**_

_**Et Vous-And you**_

_**Oui-Yes**_

_**Madame-Ma'am**_

_**Curieux-Interesting (odd)**_

**All words are from google translate, corrections are welcome and appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Past Nations of America_**

* * *

**The Expert Extra:**

It always miffed her fellow states how she could be so reserved ("You live with the stars! The innovators! How can you be so shy?"), but truthfully, California liked it that way. She liked to be apart of the behind the scenes. She liked knowing the inner workings of movies, music videos, talk shows, plays...she liked helping her people shine. She didn't need to be the star. Her people could do that.

Sitting in the back of a lounge dressed up like a flapper as jazz music blared from the speakers hidden behind the walls of the jazz band pretending to play in the corner, Cali fiddles with her fake cigarette. This scene has been taking almost an hour, for whatever reason, the star actor just keeps tripping up over his lines...he's blushing a lot too. Eyes skimming over him as the director shakes his head for what has to be the thirtieth time in the last ten minutes.

"Alright, alright!" The director yells, taking his hands out of his mused hair. "Ten minute break everyone!"

Slumping back in her chair with a sigh, Cali brushes a hand down the blue-sequined bodice of her dress. It was nice to have a reason to wear this again at least. A couple of guys and a girl walk over and invite her to come with them to the snack table behind the cameras; the blond waves them off with a smile and an excuse of having sprained her ankle and not wanting to agitate it.

"We'll bring you back a bottle of water," the girl offers sympathetically and the boys add in offers of fruit and donuts; she smiles and accepts them all graciously. After a minute or two, she see the lead actor pacing in her direction.

"Oh, wa-" he rams into her table, causing it to topple over.

His lovely brown eyes double in size. "I'm sorry!" He apologizes, dropping down to put the table back in place.

Cali laughs and helps him by grabbing the other end. "Don't worry about it," she grins. "You seem to have a lot on your mind," she remarks. He chuckles himself and goes to run a hand over his hair, but stops (probably doesn't want to mess up the hair-dressers work, her hand comes to her new bob; she quite likes it). Still standing, she leans back on the table.

"You were in that movie..._Wesley West's Wyoming Adventure _and _Wesley West's Wyoming Adventure part two_, weren't you?" She inquires.

He nods and laughs again. "Yeah, that was me...this is my first big role-adult role!" He explains.

"That must be really cool," California compliments.

He nods eagerly. "It is! But..." he trails off, eyes wandering to his co-star; she winks at him.

Looking in the woman's direction, the blond cocks her head to the side. "What? Don't like her?"

He puts up both his hands, waving them around. "Oh no! That's not it! I'm-I just have a girlfriend and I don't, it feels like I'm cheating on her...kissing Sandra like I do..." He trails off, blushing.

"You're so sweet!" Cali coos, the man looks indignant at being called such a thing, but Cali reaches out and squeezes his hand. "I think," she starts, "If your girlfriend really loves you like you love her, she'll understand." Looking to his hand and back to his pink face, she adds with a sly smile, "Just think, you can talk about this at all the talk show you go to after your done filming! Won't it be a wonderful story?"

The lead actor chuckles and nods. "Thanks kid, you've...actually helped a lot."

Patting his shoulder, she grins. "No problema! Go on! Make this the blockbuster hit of the season!" She cheers watching him walk back to his co-star.

The trio from before approach, arms laden with treats.

"Did you actually just talk to him!" The girl squeals excitedly as the boys frown.

Cali nods. "I did," she agrees, "He just needed a bit of a pep-talk, you'll see, he's going to be _awesome_."

"I'll believe it when I see it!" One of the guys scoffs.

Gray eyes twinkling, California says, "You're going to have to eat your shorts when you do!"

"You're on!" The young man agrees with what she assumes to be an attempt at a roguish smirk.

Cali winks at the lead actor when he looks back at her before kissing Sandra.

* * *

"That looks like a really cool movie! We should see it together when it comes out," Hawaii prattles over the telephone as they chat about advertisements as they both go through their daily tasks.

"Hm? Oh yeah, the lead actor, what a sweetie;" Cali comments as she picks up an orange for inspection.

"You met him?" The older woman gasps, "Your in the movie and didn't even tell me!" She whines, half-petulant, half-teasing.

Putting down the orange in favor of a pineapple, the blond nods even though the islander can't see her. "I was," she agrees, "I gave the guy a pep-talk."

"About what?" Hawaii inquires.

"Oh, you know, that kissing someone for a movie doesn't mean you're cheating on your girlfriend." She answers back cavalier, dropping her fruit into her shopping basket.

"That is so cute!" The other state agrees, as she turns the dial of her car-radio (the shift from news to CD is easy to pick out when she always forgets to turn down the volume before doing so).

"What are you doing today Hawaii?" Cali asks as she grabs a bottle of orange juice.

"Oh you know, hitting the office; if there isn't much to do, I'm thinking I'll sneak out and go to the beach for a swim instead," Hawaii explains.

"Well...the lead actor, he actually gave me two tickets to the movie premier; It's this Friday. If you get a plane ticket here, you can come with me." She offers to the Hawaiian woman.

"I knew there was a reason we're friends! Thanks Cali! You're so nice!" The islander gushes, "I'll call you back when I've gotten a ticket, alright?"

"Okay, bye!" The blond finishes, ending the call.

She hears a bit of cursing from behind her, turning around; she sees a blond man with the bushiest eyebrows she's ever seen staring unhappily at the signs above the isle.

"Can I help you?" The girl asks curiously; he looks like an out-of-towner and California's been going here since it opened in nineteen eighty-seven.

"Ah yes...do you know where they keep the tea here? The bloody signs seem to be wrong..." He explains unhappily. The state opens her mouth, but no words are forth coming as her heart thuds heavily in her chest. _This is England_...

* * *

**Hey guys, another chapter! What do you think? Obviously the movie was made-up, but I wanted to show what kind of person California is; I hope you like her! What do you think should happen next chapter with England?**

**To reviewers, Fem-Hawaii-Hokulani-Jones and Guest; thanks guys for trying to help me reach my goal...could I have five reviews by next chapter? Please? That'd be great, thanks!**

**Before I finish, I'd like to tell you about a couple Hetalia fics I'm beta'ing!**

**First, I have _A World Left Forgotten _by alchemy's homunculi. This fic has a focus on Prussia in a future world where most of the nations that we know are dead and gone, so far, I think it'll shape up to be a very intriguing story.**

**Then I have _The Courtship of War _by Fem America 13. She's pretty new to the writing-scene, but she has this clever mash-up of Star Wars and Hetalia with a few other fandoms getting mixed in from time to time. If you like Star Wars and Hetalia, why not take a look?**

**It'd mean a lot to both of them if you could just take a peak and tell them if you liked their stories or not :)**

**Thank you for reading and please REVIEW!**


End file.
